The present invention is directed at compositions and products, and methods of making and administering such compositions and products, including for the treatment of mammals and particularly humans.
Bioactive agents, such as peptides, frequently suffer from poor stability, particularly thermo-stability, which may limit the conditions to which the agents can be subjected during preparation, processing, storage and/or delivery. For example, insulin is widely-used in the control and treatment of, e.g., Type 1 & Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Medical preparations of insulin for human use are generally formulated with one or more preservatives and/or stabilisers. Moreover, limited gastrointestinal stability typically presents a barrier to effective oral administration of bioactive peptides, such as insulin.
There remains an unmet need for compositions capable of carrying and/or stabilising bioactive peptides, including insulin, and for methods of delivering such bioactive peptides to a subject.